nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouka Tadaomi Ranking Season
March Season - Youka Empire, Dispatch! - 6th of March to 17th of March -The enemy made quite a defensive formation...- -Looks like they've been studying our moves pretty well.- -You're making it sound like a compliment, Sir General.- -Hahaha! Pardon me! But I'm getting impatient here.- -Valmgraf Military is just right there, but it doesn't look like they're gonna come to assist any sooner.- -Truthfully, Atrias' defense too is unexpected.- -The operation to penetrate through has been devised, but it will take some time.- -That might goes the same for the assembly with Valmgraf Military.- -Well, that's a trouble. But even so, we will assemble eventually.- -How about one-point-breakthrough? Of course, I'll lead the vangu...- -Rejected. Our strategy is a blockade with Valmgraf Military.- -Please preserve your energy, Sir General.- -Hmph....Let's hear what His Excellency has to say about that.- -Where's His Excellency?- Hahahahaha! Very exceptional of you to have endured my military's attack this far! What wonderful soldiers unfitting for a corrupt country! -Ooh, His Excellency's voice....Where is it from?- -He's there, on Koenig Jaeger's shoulder- Let's make a promise, I shall not chase those who run. Because you too shall survive to become mine and serve only me. -...Let me ask you one thing, Miss Officer. Was that the plan?- -No, it's absolutely not the plan.- Let me promise you one more thing, those who attack shall never be forgiven. I will massacre you to the deepest corner, without letting you say any prayer. -Hahaha! We got nothing left to do then!- -Miss Officer, what are you doing?- -Recalculating assumed damages and rebuild costs.- ...Hmm, none of you run, but also none of you disarm... Those of you who point your weapons at me, that was such a foolish move. But! I will remember that loyalty of yours, and never to forget! -Ooh, Miss Officer! Now they're focusing their attacks on His Excellency!- -That and the other points are getting undermanned!- -Any fools will take aim anyway if the other party's leader stands out just as much.- -Just as expected from His Excellency! Making himself a decoy!- -But if the decoy's out then it's our lost, though.- Feasting Warhorse and Emperor Machine God Corps, deploy! Kelper and Motorrad Corps, follow behind! Flying Wing and Aircraft Fleet Squadron will cover and ambush the enemies! Keep a constant distance and advance! Those who contributes will be rewarded "Ouka Crest Medal Icon" and "Demonic Flame Military Card", regardless you make it alive, or dead! Now, resume the advance! All soldiers! Repeat after me! Death to the fools! Victory to us! Limited Time Card 【Youka Empire's Commander-in-Chief】Ouka Tadaomi Type 1: Card Type - Near Type 2: Card Type - Sakura Ability: Costume Mission A new Costume Mission is here! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for Tadaomi! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 7 days between the 6th and 17th of March! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards